conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Purple Line (Rockall)
}}The Purple Line (Rockallian: Líne Córchrais), also known as the Bay Line (Líne nan Bhá) is a Rockallic Train Line connecting the west coast of Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine and therefore most of An Uinnia with the Rockallic Federal District, serving mostly the Viscountcy of An Uinnia. History Future In 2009, the baronetcy of Tir na Fhéichthbhann, the viscountcy of An Uinnia and the city of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine all passed motions in council expressing the wish for the extension of the Purple Line to the passenger terminals in the Port of An Uinnia. Despite being he most important ferry port of Rockall with four daily international ferry trips as well as an hourly ferry to Aoleoil, there was no direct connection between the ferry terminal and the capital city of Rockall. Instead, bus line 9 for the hourly ferry, or its direct alternative 9L for the four international ferries, could be taken, which would bring passengers to Féichthbhann Ó Dhéase railway station where they could catch a train to An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine hÓ Dhéase railway station. This lack of a direct connection was considered cumbersome, especially for non-motorist ferry-passengers with luggage. As a response to the passed motions, the Marquessate of Transport and Infrastructure started a feasability study in 2011, concluding it in 2013. In it, it recommended that by 2017, four Intercity trains each day would continue to the ferry terminal to coincide with the arrival/departure times of the international ferries. Additionally, one Stopper train per hour would also continue to the ferry terminal, to coincide with the ferry to Aoleoil. The extension of services meant that the rail line in question, the northernmost cargo line running to the port's "food dock", would need to be prepared for passenger services, and that a brand new station with a direct connection to the ferry terminals needed to be built. The Marquessate sent the study to the baronetcy council of Tir na Fhéichthbhann, the An Uinnia Legislature, and the Commonalty of the City of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, which all approved the plans. The plans were sent to the Duke of Rockall in 2014, where it received approval. Construction of the new railway station and preparation of the tracks started in that same year. The reach of the Purple Line will be extended over the harbour railroads to the passenger terminals, with the first trains arriving at the newly constructed Ceuin na nUinnia railway station in May 2017. With the opening of the railway station, bus line 9F will be decommissioned. The 06:14, 10:44, 14:44 and 18:14 Intercity services as well as the hourly :04 Stopper services will from then on be continuing to the ferry terminals. Route The Purple Line follows the Bay Line and connects the towns and baronetcies along the west coast of the Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine with the An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine. It has five intercity stations. From An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine hÓ Dhéase, the stations the Purple Line calls at are: *An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine hÓ Dhéase (intercity), located in the southern part of the Báiruinteachd na nBhá nan Éirith Ghréine, near the harbour. From here, trains run along an elevated track before going underground again at the Governmental Quarters to arrive at the underground station of: *An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine Teach na Ruicheall, located underneath the governmental quarters close to Teach na Ruicheall and Rockall's Marquessates. From here, trains continue running underground making a southward turn until they arrive at the underground station of: *An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine Iònnegéadhna hÓ Nuardh, located in the northern part of the baronetcy of Iònnegéadhna. After this station, trains leave the tunnel to continue at-grade through the urban coastal areas of Iònnegéadhna until they call at: *An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine Iònnegéadhna hÓ Dhéase, located in the southern part of the baronetcy of Iònnegéadhna. After this station, trains continue southwards and run further on an elevated train track until they arrive at: *Géadhn Ó hOirthear (intercity), located in the eastern part of the baronetcy of Géadhn. Right after this station, trains split from the Red Line and continue southwards on an elevated train track through urban Géadhn until they call at: *Géadhn Ó Dhéase, located in the southern part of the baronetcy of Géadhn and almost on the border with the baronetcy of I nBhá in An Uinnia. From here, trains continue on an elevated train track into the baronetcy of I nBhá until they arrive at: *I nBhá hÓ Nuardh, located in the northern part of the city and baronetcy of I nBhá. From here, trains slowly go at-grade through downtown I nBhá until they arrive at: *I nBhá hÓ Dhéase (intercity), located in the southern part of the city and baronetcy of I nBhá. From here, trains leave the city and continue through the An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine Agricultural Region, passing several hamlets and small communities, until they arrive at: *Gáirdhainn na nÚilleacha, a village surrounded by several large apple orchards. From here, trains continue through the countryside until they call at: *Fálla, an edge city of Gáirdhainn na nBhláitha, located on the border between the An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine Agricultural Region and the An Uinnia grasslands. From here, trains continue through wide open urban areas of Fálla and Gáirdhainn na nBhláitha until they call at: *Gáirdhainn na nBhláitha (intercity), located in the centre of Gáirdhainn na nBhláitha. From here, trains continue through the An Uinnia grasslands and skirt along the base of the An Uinnia Ridge until they arrive at: *Éuimith na Chearraigh, located between the base of the An Uinnia Ridge and the Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, on the An Uinnia grasslands near the border with the An Uinnia Rainforest. From here, trains enter the Téuinnial na Fhéichthbhann underneath the An Uinnia Ridge and turn gradually westward until they arrive at the underground station of: *Féichthbhann Ó Dhéase hÓ Nuardh, located underneath the An Uinnia Ridge near the northern part of the city of Féichthbhann Ó Dhéase. From here, trains turn further westward and leave the tunnel before continuing at-grade until they arrive at: *Féichthbhann Ó Dhéase (intercity), located in Féichthbhann Ó Dhéase City Centre. Category:Rail transport in Rockall Category:Seafaring Confederation